


冷战与初夜

by wwxxx



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwxxx/pseuds/wwxxx





	冷战与初夜

大学初  
九月初，当黑色轿车缓缓驶入B大的校园的时候是上午十点一刻，太阳正烈。  
每回小孩升学，陈爸爸和保姆都会陪着小孩来学校报到，这已经成了陈家的传统了。保姆看着车旁慢慢走着的拿着行李的学生和陪同的家长差点就要掉眼泪，小孩第一天去幼儿园哭花脸的场景她依然记忆犹新，时间过的真快，一眨眼的功夫小孩都上大学了。她心里既开心又不舍，伸手去牵坐在她旁边的陈稞的手，和从前陪着小孩入学一样。  
陈锦原坐在副驾驶座，通过车内的后视镜看着把头别向窗外的小孩，还是早上那一副闷闷不乐的样子。  
……  
“我觉得B大确实比A大要更好一些，你说呢？”  
高考结束，文化课成绩下来后，陈家父子俩因为选择学校的事情上产生了分歧，陈稞赌气的坐在沙发上不说话，陈锦原对儿子的耐心永远用不完，即使是这样僵持的阶段，他还是好声好气的给儿子分析他们坚持的两所大学的优缺点。  
B大在距离本市三个多小时车程的绿茵市，在全国的排名相较于A大更靠前些，以陈稞的成绩报B大绰绰有余，可陈稞偏偏偏心于A大，因为A大就在本市，理由不用想陈锦原也能看明白，小孩不想走。  
“你觉得呢？”陈锦原又问了一遍，儿子背对着他面朝着电视，可他知道对方的心思并不在那上面，所以他把手放到儿子的后颈上抚摸了两下，使了点暗劲，让小孩与自己靠近点。  
陈稞感觉到了后颈的热度和力度，他别别扭扭的向后靠了靠，腰没有支撑，他干脆就向后仰躺在了陈锦原身上，明天就是填志愿的最后期限了，这件事今晚必须有个结果，他有点闷闷不乐的点点头，说：“那就B大，我无所谓。”  
晚上睡觉，陈锦原明显感到了小孩有情绪，晚安吻敷衍的吻在了嘴角，迅速的盖上毯子翻身背对着他躺了下去。  
陈锦原没做声，他也躺下，胳膊环住小孩的腰，下巴顶着小孩的头顶，柔软的发梢扫得他的喉结有点发痒，他咳了一声清清嗓子，闭上眼睛准备睡觉。  
“你不会想我吗？”  
陈稞还是比不上他爸能沉得住气。  
“你总不能一直待在这。”陈锦原回，这才是他拒绝小孩报A大的理由，什么国内排名和教师资源都是次要，他一直在劝自己不能让小孩只拘束于这座城市，他的身边，其实更远的城市还有更好的选择，但选择B大已经是自私的他做出的最后的让步。  
“为什么不能？！”陈稞知道他爸爸在想什么，他总有种被别人往外推的感觉，这种感觉让他有点气愤，他转过身，明明两个人已经靠得很近，可他还是死命的往陈锦原怀里靠，他又问了一遍刚刚没有被回答的问题：“我问你不会想我吗？”  
原本就因为学校的分歧有了情绪，这时候陈稞的语气则更是剑拔弩张，越长越大，倔脾气学他爹一分不差，却没有陈锦原半分的耐心。  
陈锦原无意再在学校这方面和小孩争执下去，老实回答能更快的结束话题，他用另一只手揉弄着小孩的耳垂，低下头在上面吻了一下，说：“梦里都会想你。”  
……  
“宝宝？”  
陈稞从发呆中回过神来，车门已经被打开，外面烘热的空气一股脑的涌进车厢，凉气散开，他的脑门瞬间就变得黏黏糊糊的了。  
“稞稞快点下来呀，看看你的新学校，真好看。”保姆先一步下了车，站在车旁往四周看了看，进学校大门到找到停车位停车的这一段路程虽然人比较多，但并不耽误她浏览学校景色，高大的香樟自路两边向内延伸，给整条路都蒙上树荫，比太阳直射的地方凉快了好几度，绿色的树叶也更是给人带来心理上的凉爽。  
路边的人行道上排列着各个专业接应新生的帐篷，在那里了解了报名的一些程序并且挨个办理完后，陈稞拿到了寝室的钥匙，钥匙先交给了保姆，因为他被通知要去设计楼，有一个全体的新生会议要开。  
从出发到现在，陈稞都没和陈锦源说过一句话，本来这个学校他就选得不情不愿，虽然还是按着陈锦源的意思来，但是来的路上不知道为什么还是有了点情绪，绿茵市夏天的空气闷热燥人，陈稞皱着眉头站在车边，陈锦源手里拿着一瓶冰的矿泉水，贴在了儿子脑门上来降温。  
“去吧稞稞，寝室的东西不用操心，我会给你弄好的。”保姆接了钥匙，和司机又看了看四周，问了一下周边的学生，拿着陈稞的行李准备朝着寝室去了。  
“姆妈，那么热，你还是歇会吧，等会儿我去弄。”陈稞试图让保姆把这些事情留下来等开完会自己做，但保姆摆摆手，还是拿着行李和司机转身离开了。  
陈稞看向保姆离开的方向，故意忽视站在他面前的陈锦源，可那么燥热的天，他却还往陈锦源身边凑了些，歪着头，让整张侧脸紧贴着瓶身粘着水珠的塑料水瓶，水滴顺着脸颊滑到下巴，再滴落到了锁骨上。  
气氛有些暧昧不清，陈锦源把手里举起的水瓶放了下来塞到儿子手里，用拇指抹掉了陈稞下巴上的水珠，说：“去吧，不要迟到了。”  
……  
“你就这么不想和我待在一起吗？这么迫不及待的把我丢一边去？”陈锦源还在回家的路上，距离他离开陈稞的学校不过一个半小时，他还没到家，儿子质问的电话就打了过来。  
接通就是这两句问话，陈锦源张了张嘴，一个字也答不上来。  
“你让我选这个学校就是因为想躲我吧，是吗？”  
这次还没等到回应，对面就先一步挂断了电话，留下三个陈锦源没来得及也不知道该怎么回应的问题，要说真的有没有躲避的嫌疑，他自己也没有否认的底气。  
一个半小时前，在保姆收拾完小孩寝室的东西之后提议等小孩开完会可以再一起吃个午饭，可被他以公司还有事情要做否决了，他确实是想快点离开，所以他连条短信都没有发就有些仓皇的离开了陈稞的学校，好像越快抽身小孩就能越快的开始他预想的生活一样，遇到新的同学，或者新的喜欢的人。  
虽然陈稞已经成年，可他还是不敢承认对方向他表达的爱意，这种爱意还没有成熟到能够承受之后可能会带来的种种后果，就连这是否只是单纯的亲情依赖他都不能确认，所以陈稞的问题他回答不上来，因为他问的就是答案。  
父子俩的冷战在所难免，晚饭前再也没有小孩蹦蹦跳跳的在厨房询问今晚吃什么，保姆多多少少觉得有些冷清不适应，家里的那位大人还是一副不动声色的模样，即使觉得又哪里不对劲，保姆也没有问什么，她反倒养成了每个周末透过厨房的窗子向外望的习惯，可是之前小孩向她保证的每周都会回家的约定并没有履行，将近十月底，小孩还是没有回家一次，竟然通电话都没有打过来。  
保姆每天都留意这绿茵市的天气，这时已经是将近九月底，绿茵市却还是三十三四度的天气，那天晚上煮着夏末剩下的绿豆，保姆终于忍不住小声的唠叨起来，说起来小孩也是她眼看着养大的，将近一个月没见，她自己都想得心焦，不知道这大人怎么忍下来的。  
她找了个话题，煮好的绿豆汤里撒了些白糖摆在了陈锦原面前，说：“我们这里渐渐凉快了，正好绿豆也快喝完了，绿茵市还热着，不知道小孩会不会中暑。”  
“你打电话问问不就知道了？”陈锦原自然知道保姆什么意思，几次见人在自己面前想张嘴说什么又停下，无非是小孩的事情。  
两人各自心里都明白，保姆也不绕圈子了，她把勺子沿着煲沿一放，擦擦手说：“小孩肯定想你多一点，你叫我打电话？”  
陈锦原挑了下眉，喝了口绿豆汤，没说话。  
保姆的手机就放在围裙前面的小布兜里，她嘟嘟囔囔的说了些什么，拿出来拨了小孩的电话，一接通，却放到了陈锦原面前。  
“问他国庆回不回来。”保姆在旁边小声的提醒了一句，转身回厨房去了。  
“喂，姆妈？”  
陈锦原拾起桌面上的手机，清了清嗓子：“你国庆要不要回家？”  
那边停顿了两秒，回：“我有事情。”  
“你有什么事情？”  
“……”  
知道小孩在撒谎，陈锦原追问起来：“嗯？”  
“我……我不知道怎么回去，得有人接才行。”  
陈锦原笑了一下，小孩在跟他耍赖，他又问：“多大了，还要人接啊？”  
“我不知道，无论多大你也得来接我。”  
……  
保姆终于在九月底一天的傍晚透过厨房的窗子看到了从轿车上下来的小孩，洗菜时的水龙头都没来得及关就慌忙跑去开门，小孩黑了一点，看起来也瘦了不少。  
为了向保姆证明自己有在好好吃饭，这天的晚餐陈稞比往常吃得都要多，好像就这一次晚饭能把他喂到开学前一样，最后直到他向保姆撒娇说自己吃不下了，保姆才停下给他盛饭的手。  
到了睡觉的点，陈稞洗漱完后从卫生间出来，快着步子一下子冲到了床上，张开腿跪坐在了陈锦原面前，迫不及待的搂了过去。  
陈锦原坐在床上，手臂也回抱住了陈稞的腰，两个人从见面后其实并没有多任何多余的沟通，可这个拥抱双方都明白其中的意思。陈稞抬起头，毫不犹豫的吻上了陈锦原的嘴唇，搂着陈锦原脖子的胳膊还微微的使了些力气，害怕对方躲避他的吻。  
他伸出舌头慢慢的侵入陈锦原的牙关，对方显然并没有阻挡他的意思，他用舌尖触碰对方的舌尖，感受到对方的牙齿轻咬着自己的下唇，他知道这是一个有回应的吻。  
脖颈处一开始的压力不存在了，陈锦原缓过神来的时候，自己睡衣前面的扣子已经被小孩全都解开了，十月的夜晚是有点凉的，可陈锦原却莫名的从胸膛升起一股燥热，连呼吸都急促起来。  
他按住小孩还想继续扒下他衣服的手，松开陈稞的唇，问：“你知道你在做什么吗？”  
陈稞此时也因为接吻的暂时缺氧而脸颊通红，眼睛上都蒙了一层水汽，他撇着眉毛，与陈锦原对视，说：“我知道，爸爸，你不想吗？”  
这种像带着哀求的语气让陈锦原这一个月建立起的理智的壁垒瞬间倾塌，胸膛的燥热瞬间转化为不可抑制的欲火，灼得他心尖都在发烫，不得不发泄出去才行。一股冲动带着滚烫的温度在心底蠢蠢欲动，陈锦源看着眼前撇着眉毛的陈稞，不可控的吻了上去。  
一直以来渴望的吻在终于得到的时候却吓了陈稞一跳，这个吻和平常温柔的回应完全相反，嘴唇的吮吸和牙齿的撕咬都更加的有力度，他招架不住，可对方的手却把他控得死死的，动弹不得。  
气势汹汹的吻让陈坤眼前一阵眩晕，只觉得腰部受力，他再也坐不稳，被翻倒躺在了床上。  
陈锦源跪在陈稞腿间，俯身继续与人接吻，手从睡衣下摆伸了进去，带着力道揉按着对方已经软下来的腰，而后一手往上，另一只手却绕过腰，顺着腰线向下伸进去。  
“嗯……”陈稞被摸得浑身颤抖，此时他的胳膊也软塌塌的搭在陈锦源的脖子上，本能的回应着吻，做不了其他。  
身下的人抖得厉害，陈锦源费力的压抑着冲动，停下了手下的动作，问：“你真的知道吗？”  
以为对方要中途停止，陈稞很着急，他手臂用力，紧紧的把陈锦源搂着，说：“别管了，爸爸，求求你，求求你抱我。”  
……  
两个人的衣服都已经褪下，陈稞浑身上下都印着陈锦源的吻痕，红红的乳尖上还有泛着水光，那里被吮咬得敏感极了，一碰就会让陈稞忍不住的尖叫起来。  
房间里没有润滑，陈锦源想到卫生间里的一瓶凡士林，他想起身去拿，却被陈稞搂住了腰。  
“别走……别走…”陈稞迷迷糊糊的，根本不知道现在是什么状态，他一点也不想和眼前的人分开，所以一感觉不到温度他就反应了过来。  
”我不走。”陈锦源想要掰开小孩的手，可刚松开就又缠了上来。  
“你骗人…别走……”  
小孩根本听不下去，甚至连腿也固执的缠了上来，陈锦源没了办法，只好伸手拖住陈稞的屁股，那人楼在了身前，慢慢的走进了卫生间。  
进去之后，把小孩放到洗漱台上，瓷砖有点凉，陈稞坐在上面的时候一激灵，难受的哼唧了一声。  
“把腿张开。”陈锦源手指蘸满了凡士林，拉了一下陈稞的腿，手指向那处伸了过去。  
刚碰到那个小口的时候，那里还收缩了一下，陈锦源把凡士林涂抹在了旁边，用指腹轻轻的按摩着，试探的探入蜜口，弯曲关节进行着扩张。  
仅仅是这种入侵都让陈稞有点害怕，他咬着嘴唇，声音不自觉的从喉咙里发出来，为了坐稳，他不得不两只手都撑着台子，没办法触碰就没有安全感，但正是这种危险的感觉却带给他一波更刺激的快感，后穴的扩张让他前面也有了感觉，原本有点软下来的阴茎又昂起了头，顶端竟然还滴出来了几滴透明的黏液。  
“爸爸…啊——”  
一股神奇的赶紧从尾椎传到大脑，陈稞情不自禁的叫了起来。  
“怎么了？”扩张渐渐起了效果，那个蜜口被陈锦源手指玩弄的又软又滑，他又挤了一手凡士林，拉出陈稞的一只手抹了上去，然后引到了自己小腹前：“乖，我也不想让你疼。”  
陈稞是知道他爸爸想让他做什么的，他在学校的被窝里偷偷看过一些片子，也曾很多次想着陈锦源手淫，他小心翼翼的把手上的凡士林一点点的抹在那根火热上，那里的温度和他的手形成了明显的对比，这是他第一次看见那家伙硬起来的状态，他羞得整张脸通红，手上的动作也笨拙起来。  
“慢慢来。”陈锦源耐心的教导着，手贴在陈稞的手背上，包着陈稞的手把自己那物上的凡士林抹匀了才放手。  
松了手后的陈稞觉得他的那只手有点无所适从，手上的润滑还有点黏，他傻乎乎的刚想扭一下身体打开水龙头冲，大腿却一下子被陈锦源拉出去，靠对方更近。  
“我进去了。”  
陈锦源扶着阴茎，龟头抵着穴口，不容反抗的推了进去，里面的温度和肉壁包裹的压力让他舒爽的叹了口气，他抬头看了眼陈稞，那小孩皱着眉，一副要哭的样子。  
即使已经做了那么多的准备，当那物真的插入体内的时候，陈稞一时间还是适应不过来，他想挣脱，可对方的力气容不得他挣脱，他难受慌乱的挥着胳膊寻找安全感，掀翻了洗漱池上面的牙刷杯，噼里啪啦的声音更是吓到了他，他夹紧了陈锦源的腰，后穴也紧张的收缩起来，整个人扑在陈锦源身上，这样却让对方进入得更深。  
“唔嗯——爸爸……”  
“你不是说知道怎么做吗？”陈锦源拖着陈稞的屁股，脸贴在陈稞的耳边，小孩鬓角的软发挠得他鼻子发痒，心尖也痒：“撒谎是要惩罚的。”  
“去床上，爸爸……这里好凉…”陈稞哀求着，不敢再轻举妄动。  
陈锦源就这么插在陈稞的身体里，把小孩托着站了起来，从卫生间走到床上的那一小段路程，陈稞不可控的上下耸动着，虽然只是小幅度，但那物在他里面来回摩擦的感觉还是像要要了他的命一样。  
搂着陈稞放在了床上，陈锦源把小孩的腿压在胸前，伸出一只手逗弄着陈稞的阴茎，那里之前并没有润滑，现在却因为前端分泌出来的液体而被弄得很湿，他有节奏的挺动着腰身，想要身下的人最大的快感。  
“爸爸……亲亲我…”陈稞想要接吻，但他没有力气撑起身体，前面的撸动和后面一波波的快感让他难顶的扭动着腰，尽力去承受着。  
“乖孩子。”  
陈锦源太疼他了，想要什么便给什么，这时一个吻又算得了什么，他现在也已经被欲火给迷惑了，眼下这个人是他的，爱慕他，索求他，这就已经足够了……


End file.
